The Adventures of the UP: Vengeance and Trouble in Britain
The Adventures of the UP Book 1: Vengeance and Trouble in Britain This is book is still under construction and is published by Daggerstealer Publishings. More info will be revealed later. Introduction Jack Daggerstealer, Charles Crestsilver and Charlotte Swordhayes, all UP Council Members, prepared for what was to come. Jack aimed his musket at a gunpowder barrel 20 meters away, it wasy easy to miss with that unreliable gun and if he missed everything was over. Jack took a deep breath, while Charles silently prayed. He started pushing on the trigger and fired. The three were quickly thrown back a couple of feet. The explosion killed all of the British soldiers in the area. Suddenly, a force of 15 came out on horses, with their guns pointed at the three. Jack mumbled a curse word as the leader got off of his horse, cocked his pistol and pointed it at Charles. "I believe I have something for you, an order directly from King James Weston." The man said, with a grin on his face. He handed Charles a piece of paper. Charlotte had a bad feeling, when she heard a gunshot, and saw part of Charles' head was blown apart. She grabbed out her knife and stabbed the leader over 10 times. Jack grabbed her head and they ran behind a boulder before they could be shot. Jack lit a grenade and tossed it over the rock. He could see it killed 5 soldiers. They made a run for it to a jungly area. Introduction Part Two George Crosby, a UP Staff Sergeant, was hiding in a bush. He could see Russian tanks and soldiers all over where he was. He turned to the left and asked "Corporal Jessica Riley, are you ready?" She simply gave him a thumbs up. He then turned to the right, and asked "Sergeant Ethan Bannister, are you?" He nodded. George pulled the trigger on his C4 detonator. A sinkhole formed while the ground shaked. "The ground was too weak. There goes our ride out of..." Suddenly, an enemy tank along with around 15 soldiers came out of some trees. They took cover behind some rocks while Ethan took out his SMAW, a great RPG. He got out of the cover and aimed at the tank. He pulled the trigger, but the launcher was jammed. The tank blew Bannister away, killing him. "Sir, we've got to get out of here, I got hit by some shrapnel." Jessica whispered. They ran off into the hills, the enemy following close behind. "Here, finally." Jessica said, as they slipped into a small cave in the side of a hill. "Helicopters." George could hear the buzz of the choppers near. "Riley, start scanning for signals. We may be able to get one from our men." Jessica got a signal. "It's from 3-5 Titan, sir." The Corporal held a button down on the right side of her helmet, and said "3-5 Titan come in. 3-5 Titan, come in. It's 3-2 Hornet. I repeat, we're the remaining of 3-2 Hornet." "3-2 Hornet, it's 3-5 Titan. We need *static*, I *static*, we *static* support." "The signal is now completely dead, sir." They then heard an explosion and ran for some trees. Chapter 1 "The Plan" "This is horrible. John Breasly was forced out of Great Britain, and the empire is now under control by who they call 'King James Weston'. Jack said. "I still just can't believe that they killed Charles." "I agree. After that village wwas burned down, I should of waited to attack. Charlotte, I can't lose you like the many people you and I have. We need a plan. Call down your brother, Colonel Fang. Charlotte then walked out of the room and brought back Colonel Fang. "How may I be of service sir?" "Fang, you will lead our ground forces in an attack we will be planning. Suddenly, Charles Crestsilver walked in "I heard the news of my death. I knew something was wrong with that mission, and a criminal awaiting execution was sent instead. If you guys had emotions, he would think I was dead for sure. In turn for the criminal's work, we have supported his family." Both Charlotte and Jack rushed to him. "Now let's get this plan done." Category:Fan Stories